Sin palabras
by Natalys
Summary: Lucius Malfoy siempre sabía cómo comportarse, qué decir y cuando decirlo pero aquella vez fue la primera en la que se quedó sin palabras en la boca.


_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a J.K.R.**_

* * *

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**_

* * *

**_SIN PALABRAS_**

A Lucius Malfoy le habían enseñado desde muy pequeño lo pertinente a una persona de su clase. Había tenido los más estrictos profesores de normas de etiqueta y protocolo, los más afamados del mundo mágico que castigaban duramente si alguna vez osaba equivocar el tenedor de frutas con el de los postres. Habían sido lecciones duras para un niño pero que habían ayudado a formar el joven que era hoy en día: serio, inteligente y poco comunicativo. Y por más que muchos podrían decir pestilencias acerca de su persona él se encontraba muy conforme consigo mismo. Sabía desenvolverse con naturalidad entre la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica, casi ser encantador si se lo proponía; podía hablar cuatro idiomas con fluidez, que incluían en inglés, francés, ruso y alemán; e incluso tenía un amplio dominio de encantamientos y maldiciones… para qué negarlo. Además, era asquerosamente rico y provenía de una familia de sangre exclusivamente pura. Era envidiado por muchos hombres y deseado por muchas mujeres por su extraordinario atractivo.

Era, con toda las letras de las palabras, un excelente partido para cualquier jovencita de familia importante.

Tiempo atrás poco y nada le hubiera interesado sobre a quién sus padres escogieran como su esposa porque aún se consideraba demasiado joven como para andar pensando en una mujer con la cual tendría que pasar el resto de sus días. Pero ahora, con diecisiete años recién cumplidos y demasiadas indirectas por parte de su madre, tendría que emprender la búsqueda si no quería acabar con alguien como Isidora Lestrange, prima de Rodolphus, quien, a pesar de ser una exquisitez a la vista tenía todas las de perder al ser una de las mujeres más odiosas y chillonas del planeta.

¡Lo peor de todo era que había oído a su padre hablar con el de ésta! Y no había sido nada favorable para su persona lo que había escuchado a escondidas. Las palabras _contrato matrimonial_ lo habían asustado más que la posibilidad de que su padre enloqueciera y quisiera donar toda su herencia familiar. Fue entonces que había tomado la decisión de tomar las riendas de su vida y obtener lo que realmente merecía: una mujer sumisa, atractiva y sangre pura. Con sus importantes credenciales y conocimientos no sería demasiado difícil.

Contempló a cada una de las jóvenes de Slytherin de su año escolar (ya que no valía la pena perder el tiempo viendo por las demás casas), todas sangre puras, por supuesto, e hizo una lista mental de los pro y contra que tendría al verse comprometidos con ellas. Hubo muchas que descartó casi inmediatamente ya que definitivamente no eran lo que él buscaba físicamente y si no les atraía por ese lado ¿qué esperanzas tendría de engendrar un heredero? Otras podrían haber sido hermosas, casi demasiado como para ser reales pero con la inigualable facilidad de abrir las piernas ante cualquier insinuación lo suficientemente prometedora. ¡Pero él no quería ser visto después como un maldito cornudo! Algunas más eran casi peores que Isidora Lestrange… Así que al final sólo le quedó una única opción. Parecía ser lista, atractiva, con un ligero toque de maldad que él disfrutaba y encontraba divertido, era buena para lanzar insultos inteligentes y sabía defenderse para impedir que algún inferior le pasase por encima. Además, sus ojos oscuros le llamaban profundamente la atención.

Fue así como decidió invitar a salir a Bellatrix Black a una cita para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Se había acercado a ella directamente, antes de que ambos ingresasen a la clase de Pociones y le había preguntado sin dar rodeos al tema. La joven Black había soltado una risa llena de burla pero al ver la cara sería de él había cambiado su expresión inmediatamente.

—Espera, ¿No es una broma?—había preguntado ella.

Lucius había apretado con fuerza su mandíbula inferior y negado con la cabeza, incapaz de entender como ella había considerado la posibilidad de que él estuviera bromeado al respecto. ¿Qué tenía de increíble una proposición como aquella? Ambos eran atractivos y de familias sangres puras.

—De acuerdo, entonces—había respondido Bellatrix con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

No le gustó en absoluto que ella tomara con tanta liviandad su cita. ¿A caso las chicas no deberían estar nerviosas, ansiosas o al menos emocionadas si alguien como él les pedía que salieran? ¡Era Lucius Malfoy, por Merlín, no un tonto niñato de Gryffindor! Frustrado pero decidido a implementar las técnicas de paciencia que su madre siempre le recomendaba acordó encontrarla en la puerta de su sala común para partir juntos. Después de aquello y con un poco más de tranquilidad, se dedicó a vivir como de costumbre, casi ignorando a su futura esposa.

El día del gran acontecimiento no pudo venir más pronto. Lucius prácticamente había olvidado que había quedado con Bellatrix y no lo hubiera recordado si no fuera porque la joven el día anterior, en un encuentro casual por uno de los pasillos del castillo, le hubiera guiñado un ojo con atrevimiento y le hubiera dicho tres sencillas palabras: "Nos vemos mañana". Se había quedado pensando como un idiota por todo un minuto qué demonios había querido decir Bella hasta que finalmente, como una cruel patada en sus partes privadas, la realidad lo había golpeado. Semanas atrás había planeado mandar una carta a su madre pidiéndole que comprase alguna joya ostentosa que demostrara la riqueza y el poder de la familia Malfoy pero ahora con tan poco tiempo eso era imposible. Tal vez, y rogó internamente que así fuera, pudiera hallar una tienda medianamente decente en Hogsmeade en la cual comprarle algo así a Bella.

Se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana para ducharse concienzudamente, lavarse el cabello con cuidado y cepillarse los dientes con esmero. Había elegido la mejor de sus prendas y se había vestido procurando no tener ninguna arruga. Pero al bajar de los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo año y ver a Bellatrix se preguntó si tanto esmero había valido la pena. Ella usaba una capa negra que la cubría completamente del cuello a sus pies y su cabello rizado parecía no haber sido peinado en días. La miró de arriba abajo sin disimular el desprecio que sentía por su apariencia.

—¿Listo?—preguntó ella al verlo—Vamos a apurarnos, Crabbe lleva días planeando golpear al maldito Potter sin que sus perros falderos estén detrás suyo.

Lo que menos le interesaba a Lucius era qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer Crabbe con uno de los estúpidos de quinto. Potter era una rata inmunda que sólo quería llamar la atención pero que no valía ni una sola mirada. ¿A caso Bellatrix prefería dejarse guiar por ridiculeces como esas en vez de charlar con él sobre la posibilidad de un futuro juntos? Aun así se dejó arrastrar a regañadientes hacia el pueblo aunque al final resultó que Crabbe terminó siendo completamente humillado por un niño delante de casi todos los alumnos que habían salido ese fin de semana del colegio.

Después de que esa "diversión" hubiese acabado (con él intentando que Bellatrix no se metiera en una pelea que no le pertenecía en un intento de defender el honor de compañero) ambos se dirigieron hacia Honeydukes. Él se ofreció gentilmente a pagar todo lo que ella quisiera comer de la tienda de dulces pero en un decepcionante momento Bella sólo había hecho una mueca y había declinado su oferta argumentando que el azúcar sólo la haría engordar. Nunca había tenido problemas con una dama que quisiera cuidar su cuerpo pero el modo en que la joven lo había dicho lo había hecho sentir terrible puesto que se había comprado dos calaveras de chocolate y una bolsita de ananá confitado. Aun así no se deshizo de ellas y el resto del camino las devoró con gusto.

—¡Espera aquí!—dijo de repente al ver una tienda en la que podría comprar algo para su futura esposa.

Bellatrix sólo asintió con cierto aburrimiento mientras él se apresuraba a llegar a La Casa de las Plumas.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en decidirse a comprarle una exquisita pluma negra con destellos plateados y verdes que no necesitaba de un tintero ya que se abastecía mágicamente, cuya punta estaba revestida en oro. Además, el color de la tinta cambiaba de acuerdo al estado de ánimo de quien la utilizaba. Era algo único y muy valioso ya que tuvo que pagar setenta galeones por ella. Cuando salió de la tienda estaba conforme con la compra pero su rabia no tardó en hacerse presente cuando comprobó que Bellatrix no se encontraba por ningún lado. Caminó dando largas zancadas por la calle principal del pueblo hasta que finalmente la encontró coqueteando descaradamente con Rodolphus Lestrange. Apretó sus manos tan fuerte que casi rompe la caja en la que tan cuidadosamente había sido colocada la pluma.

—¡Maldita!—gruñó mirándola con profundo odio.

—¡Ey! Es mi hermana de la que hablas—dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se giró de inmediato dispuesto a insultar a quien fuera la que se había atrevido a defender a la puta de Bellatrix pero se quedó asombrado al ver a una jovencita menuda, rubia, de ojos azules y de mirada fiera. Al principio no notó el parecido pero luego de quedarse observándola fijamente por unos instantes pudo ver algunos rasgos que mantenían en común con Bellatrix. Recordaba haberla visto en el castillo pero jamás le había lanzado ninguna segunda mirada puesto que era demasiado popular ni llamativa.

—¡Esa es mi hermana!—repitió la joven colocando los brazos en jarra.

Lucius alzó sus cejas rubias y la contempló con sorpresa y casi cierta diversión.

—Ya sé que es tu hermana, aunque me importa muy poco qué clase de parentesco tengan. Esa…—dijo destilando veneno hacia Bellatrix—no tiene sentido de la decencia, de la honradez ni buenos modales…

—¿Entonces por qué la invitaste a salir?—cuestionó Narcisa—¿Qué es lo que viste en ella?

Lucius en esos instantes se hacía la misma pregunta.

—No es asunto tuyo—le respondió con seriedad.

Narcisa apretó sus delgados labios en señal de molestia.

—Dado que es mi hermana y que claramente tenías intenciones de convertirla en tu esposa, es mi asunto—respondió ella sin titubear—Además… puede que yo le escriba a mi madre contándole ciertas cosas y que te veas en una seria situación. No querrás dejar mal a tu familia si se llegan a enterar que has utilizado a tu antojo a una Black, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Mal?!—Escupió con rabia—¡Mírala! Ella es la que me ha dejado en ridículo.

Había esperado que ella volviese a saltar en defensa de su hermana pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió. ¡Le sonrió! No con burla sino una sonrisa amable, casi compasiva que logró enfurecerlo de nuevo. Pero antes de que él pudiera decirle algún insulto ingenioso, ella se le acercó y señaló la caja que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una tontería—gruñó—¿Lo quieres?

Ella asintió y tomó la caja con cuidado a pesar de estar algo magullada. Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Es hermosa! ¡Gracias!

Aunque su expresión permaneció seria y calmada por dentro se sintió feliz de que al menos alguien apreciara el gesto de comprar algo tan costoso y elegante como aquella pluma.

—Sabes…—dijo de repente Narcisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—tal vez estabas buscando a la hermana incorrecta.

Lucius intentó contener su expresión confusa pero claramente se le notaba en la midada.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?—le preguntó.

Ella tomó la pluma con la punta de sus dedos y en un movimiento rápido hizo que los delicados filamentos rozaran su rostro masculino haciéndole cosquillas.

—Quiero decir que tal vez yo sería mejor esposa—aclaró sonriendo antes de apartarse y comenzar a caminar por la calle, alejándose de él.

Esa fue la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy, heredero único de toda la riqueza familiar y sangre pura consagrado, se quedó sin palabras y sólo pudo quedarse embobado viendo como aquella rubia caminaba moviendo las caderas con cierta sensualidad.


End file.
